Protecting Her
by Breakmedownx09
Summary: What does it take to protect the one you love?
1. Part 1 of 3

**AU Prison Spashley**

**Ashley's POV**

As I carry my bed sheets and a change of clothes, a guard guides me to my cell where I'll be staying for the rest of my life. All around there are girls shouting, cheering, and whistling at me. They all stare at me like I'm a piece of meat and want to get a hold of me as quick as possible, as to claim me. They all want to brand me as their own, but what they don't know is that I'm already claimed. My body and soul belongs to only one person.

We don't walk too far before reaching the cell where I am dropped off and locked in forever. My cellmate is sitting on her bed, reading what looks like the Bible. Either somebody roughed her up or she was born that way. I slowly move to towards my bunk and put my new belongings on the top. She stares at me quite eloquently as I move around, very little.

I decide to be the first one to say something. I say in my version of a tough voice, "Hey."

She closes her book and nods back at me. She ascends from her bunk to place the book back on her well-organized bookshelf. I glance at the books and can't help notice how they're in alphabetical order. Her bunk is perfectly made. Everything is in perfect order. This is making me sick. I'm not even this disciplined.

I lean my body against the wall and fold my arms. I stare at her, waiting for her next move, gesture or word. She reaches out her hand to shake mine. I shake her hand, hoping that will get me in good with her. She says, "Names Kyla."

"Ashley." I release her hand and fold mine back with my other.

She clears her throat and looks me straight in the eye. I'm sort of intimidated by her appearance and her eyes scare me beyond belief right now. She eases up a bit and asks, "So what are you in for?"

I clearly say, "Murder?"

She chuckles at that, making me feel embarrassed for some odd reason. I ask, "What is so funny?"

She shrugs her shoulders while maintaining her smile. She says, "I don't know. You just don't look like someone who would kill somebody."

Okay. Let me get this all cleared up. I may be small, but I'm mighty. My nickname in school used to be Pikachu because I was extremely small, but when I got angry, I could be a bolt of lightening. I also take care of myself, which could come off as me being a princess, but I'm really not.

I admit, "I did."

She gasps, "No way. How? Why?"

"Why are you so interested?"

She waits a few seconds to calm herself down. She's acting like she's never heard an interesting story before. She says, "Details."

I look up at the ceiling to get my thoughts together. I go off in a trance, but I begin my story. I say, "Well, if you want to know the whole story, then it started back when I was five."

_I met Spencer, my girlfriend, in Kindergarten and I instantly fell in love with her.__We used to play dress up and house and all that good stuff. We were absolute best friends—attached at the hip. _

_We maintained that friendship until we finally confessed our real feelings towards each other. We were about 15, I think. We really loved each other, but we broke it off when we went to college. The long-distance relationship didn't work out for us, but I was still so in love with her. We stayed friends, on account that we keep in contact as much as possible. Not a problem._

_A couple years down the road, she told me she found someone. I, of course, was absolutely devastated, but I had to show her I was happy and accepted that we were no longer together. _

_I went to visit her a couple months ago, for the summer, and she was beyond thrilled to see me. The moment she laid her eyes on me, she created a smile so wide and so perfectly assembled. She immediately ran up to me and hugged me with all her might. I returned the gesture, with all my might, but I must've touched the wrong body part because she groaned out in pain. I directly pulled myself away from her asking, "What? What's wrong?"_

_She started to rub her arm, trying to ease the pain. She made a morose expression and an inexcusable lie. She said, "It's nothing. I just ran into a ledge the other day." She quickly showed the horrendous black and blue mark. It definitely wasn't a ledge. _

_I knew right then, that was just the beginning of the lies to come. Pretty soon, there were more and more black and blue marks on her body. It was scaring me beyond belief. I didn't think she was doing it to herself, but I couldn't believe she would want to take it from someone else. _

_A couple weeks later (and ago), over that visit, I asked her, "Who the hell is giving you all of these marks? I know they're not accidents."_

_She said innocently, "But they are. They were just accidents." _

_I yelled, "Spencer stop lying to me! Tell me what's going on. I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt." _

_She made another excuse, "It's nothing. Would you stop worrying about it?" _

_I responded quickly, "I can't stop worrying about it. Everyday there's a new mark—a new story to hide what's really going on." She looked down at the ground. I asked quietly, "Is It Carmen?" _

_She didn't look at me. I knew it was Carmen doing this to her and I had to stop it. I yelled, "Why are you letting her do this to you? Why? You deserve so much better than that." _

_She scrunched her eyebrows and lied, "Because I love her." _

_I was totally confused. I asked, "How can you love someone who treats you like that? When you love someone, they're supposed to make you feel better, not tear you and your body apart." I paused. "When somebody loves you, they care about you and comfort you and make you feel safe." _

_Spencer didn't say anything. She looked deep into my eyes until I was finished expressing myself. She crashed into me, purposefully to lay her lips onto mine. I let her take control of me. Whatever she wanted to do, I allowed her to do it. _

_It felt so good and so right. It was such a powerful feeling, feeling her lips and her body the way that I used to. She broke away right after I got into the kiss. She said, "Well then I guess I still love you." _

_She started to return her lips back to where they were, but I stopped her. I said, "You need to do something about Carmen." _

_She said, "I can't do anything about it, Ashley. I'm scared out of my mind that if I break up with her, she'll kill me." _

_I put my hand on my forehead. I said, "I guess we'll figure something out then." _

_A couple days later, Spencer and I were hanging out at her place and Carmen decided to stop by. Well, I didn't know it was Carmen until she walked through the door with a grimace so strongly expressed. _

_Let me tell you, we weren't exactly in the best position possible when she entered into the room. Spencer and I were lying down on the couch, with her in my arms, watching a movie and we happened to fall asleep. Carmen was nothing short of thrilled when she saw us. She piercingly screamed, "Who the hell are you?" which startled us to the point of waking. _

_Spencer picked herself off of me and began to rub her eyes awake. She asked, "Carmen? What are you doing here?" _

_Carmen asked angrily, "I want to know what she's doing here." She pointed to me. _

_I walked straight up to her and threw my hand at her. I said, "I'm Ashley Davies. You could call me Spencer's better half, Spencer's girlfriend who actually cares about her or just Ashley will do." I created a smirk, which was quickly slapped off of me. _

_Her force caused me to hit the floor, creating an echoing thud throughout the room. Spencer screamed, "Carmen! Get the fuck out of here before I call the police!" _

_I looked at Carmen, waiting for her next move. She yelled at Spencer, "Are you screwing her behind my back?" _

_I got up, throwing my arms up to defend myself, pretending I was about to box her. I said slyly, "What if I am?" _

_She looked at Spencer, looking like she was about to kill her. That's what I was afraid of. She stormed towards Spencer and threw a punch at her, making her fall to the ground, motionless and seemingly unconscious. She said, "You piece of shit. Nobody disrespects me like that." _

_While she was creating her little wonderful speech, I looked out at the corner of my eye and saw a knife, anxiously waiting to be used. I ran to grab it and then ran towards where Carmen was standing over Spencer. I threw my arm around her neck, constricting her airwaves. I put the knife against her neck, slightly breaking the skin. I threatened, "You lay one more finger on her and your throat is going to become very friendly with this knife."_

_She tried to be a smart ass by kicking Spencer in the ribs, while I loosely had her by her neck. I was completely shocked she did that, considering my knife and I had control of her future. She said, "You think I'm afraid of you? Think again."_

_Before I knew it, I lodged the knife deep into her neck, puncturing blood vessels, allowing blood to ooze out. She instantly lost any control of her body, making me the only thing supporting her. I ejected the knife to view the blood covering its region. I let go of her and had to take a few steps back as her limp body fell to the floor. I was alarmed at what I had done. Before that point, I had never even thought of doing something like that, but it was for a good cause. I had to protect Spencer even if meant by killing somebody._

"So that's why I'm here," I say as I shrug my shoulders.

Kyla has her mouth open as wide as it can go. She says, "Wow. You must really love her."

I say seriously, "I do. I really do."

She sits on her bunk and ponders a little. She asks, "So was it worth it? I mean, does killing someone to protect a loved one and ending up in jail for life worth it? You're not going to see her much."

I assure, "It was totally worth it. She should be here in a couple days anyway because she killed her mom a few days back. And then we'll be able to spend so much time together."

She breathes out, "What? Why did she do that?"

I smile, "That's an even longer story."


	2. Part 2 of 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ashley's POV**

I stare out into nothingness, thinking about her. I've been here for a few days now, waiting for my girl to arrive, but there's been nothing that could possibly indicate she'll be here. I'm starting to wonder if Spencer was even charged. I find it hard to believe she wasn't because what she did was—

Kyla calls, "You coming?"

Kyla snaps me out of my daze, which forces me to follow her with my tray of food. I'm not too excited to eat today; despite the fact my body is longing to have something nourish it. My stomach has been entertaining me with rumbles and grumbles for the past few days.

Kyla guides me to the table I've been sitting at ever since I got here. The girls she introduced me to, aren't too bad, considering they're inmates. This sounds crazy, but I think the girls I've met, are more sane than the ones in the real world, especially Kyla. With Kyla, looks are very deceiving. She seems to be the kind of person that will slit your throat in the night if you look at her wrong, but she's not even close to being like that.

We reach the table and I quickly greet them and glance around the table before taking a seat. Madison sits to the right of me. She's here because of fraud. I think she manage to steal $100,000 from her work. Jen sits in front of me. Kyla told me she used to be "Glen." She's here for getting caught dealing drugs three times. I guess she didn't learn her lesson the first time. Then there's Chelsea, sitting next to Jen. I think Chelsea stole some really expensive paintings from an exhibit and that's why she's here. I sit down and realize I have no idea why Kyla's here. I haven't bothered to ask her either. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her now. I ask, "Kyla why are you here?"

She looks at me as she struggles to cut her food. She asks, "What do you mean?"

I explain, "What are you in for?"

She gets frustrated with the food and throws down the utensil. She says, "DUI three times."

I'm intrigued. I ask, "Really?"

She nods her head. She says, "Yup. My ex got me hooked on the stuff and before I knew it, it would make me end up here."

I take in what she tells me. I spit out, "How long?"

"10 years."

"Wow."

She explains, "Yea. Well, I only have nine years left."

I scuff my voice. I mumble to myself, "I wish I could say that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sent to their cells after lunch to do what they wished. Kyla is lying down on her bunk, reading The Bible. She claims it will help her realize what she had done bad and how to renew herself. She also said the ward suggested she read it because it has worked wonders for people who have done wrong in life and have ended up in jail because of it. But the thing is, the ward also suggested I read The Bible because it'll help me learn I did something terrible, but did I really? I was protecting someone who I love, with all my heart, so didn't I necessarily do something good?

A few minutes later, we hear chatter and yelps coming from the beginning part of the cells. The sounds are getting increasingly louder and closer. I jump from my bunk and walk over to the open bars. I try to get a peak of what's happening, but whatever's going on is too far from here to see with the human eye.

The noise inches towards our cell, causing Kyla to pull herself from her book. The blurry image of two people becomes clear, as they are about two cells away from ours. I murmur, "Its Spencer."

Kyla asks in astonishment, "Spencer? Your Spencer?"

I bite my lip and say, "Yea." She's just about in front of our cell as I say, "Spencer."

Spencer turns her head towards me, but not too quick for the guard to notice. Spencer gives me a good wink and continues to walk to her cell. Oh, I think I just got butterflies in my stomach. That wink makes me breathless.

Kyla noticed the wink and says enthusiastically, "Whoa. Someone's getting some tonight."

I lightly slap her arm, expressing to stop teasing, but then I thought about it a little more. That could be arranged. I suggest, "Tonight, you're sleeping in Spencer's bunk and Spencer's gonna sleep here."

Kyla says, "But-"

I shake my head. I say, "Uh huh. You're going to find a way to swap with her tonight so that Spencer and I can have the most amazing sex anyone has ever fantasized about."

Kyla reluctantly agrees. She says, "But you haven't told me why she's even here, yet."

I look back at Spencer, who has stopped at a cell not too far from ours. I say, "Spencer will gladly tell you. She knows it better."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside_

The whole clan is gathered around on a picnic table, wanting to hear Spencer's story. Everyone has a story, but they're most intrigued about this one for some reason.

Spencer prepares to make her little speech. She clears her throat and begins to talk.

_Well, once upon a time, there was a Spencer Carlin and an Ashley Davies. They instantly fell in love, the moment they laid their little 5-year-old eyes on each other. They grew up and grew more in love with each other. They were the perfect model for "opposites attract." Ashley was the hard-edged teen who didn't have one care in the world. On the other hand, Spencer was the secluded, down-to-earth girl. Their different personalities worked well with each other to create such a powerful love. _

_Yet, Ashley's personality didn't exactly enthuse Spencer's mom. Her mom hated her right off the bat. She thought she was nothing but trouble and certainly not someone her darling daughter should spend time with. It got even worse when Spencer told her mom that Ashley was gay. That pretty much made her go crazy. Spencer's mom never expressed that in front of Ashley, but she let it rip as soon as Ashley would leave the room. Since Ashley had no idea of the secret hatred, Spencer decided to keep it that way because nothing was going to stop her from being with Ashley—not even an ignorant mother. _

_Well, one day, they decided to tell Spencer's parents what was up. They told them about their relationship and how they are perfect for each other, no matter what anyone told them. Like usual, the only thing Spencer's mom did was nicely acknowledge it, but then nag Spencer whenever Ashley wasn't around. _

_The nagging was consistent until Ashley and Spencer finally broke it off when they went to college. The long-distance relationship didn't work out for them. Spencer was still so much in love with Ashley and was devastated when they broke up. _

I break through the story. I say, "You never told me that."

She smiles, "Well, it's true. I cried myself to sleep so many nights because I realized we were done and there probably was no future for us as a couple, but I was wrong."

I bring her body in closer to mine as she continues to tell the story.

_So anyways, finally Spencer had to stop the crying and move on with her life. She ended up meeting this supposedly really nice girl, Carmen. Spencer and Carmen started to go out and it was okay at first, but as they got closer to each other, Carmen started hitting her. _

_Spencer's mom knew that Carmen and Spencer were going out and she was more than delighted to hear that. She was glad it wasn't Ashley anymore. But the thing is, Ashley had grown and matured out of her "I hate the world" phase, but Spencer's mom refused to see it. _

_So the beatings eventually got too out of hand for Spencer to keep a secret any longer. Spencer finally decided to confess to her mother about Carmen, but she refused to believe it. Every time Spencer and Carmen would visit her parents' house, Carmen would act like a complete angel, but then quickly flip roles when they got home. Spencer's mom never saw that side of Carmen, therefore, she didn't believe. What Spencer couldn't understand was why her mother needed to visually see Carmen's aggression to believe it. Spencer's mom should've automatically believed Spencer and helped her, but she didn't. _

_Spencer waited a while to figure out what to do—how to get help. She was running out of options quickly. As a last resort, she turned to Ashley. She invited Ashley over for the summer to eventually confess what had been going on, hoping Ashley could help—she did. She ended up killing Carmen, which might not have been the smartest idea, but it got Spencer to safety. _

_Spencer was glad to have Ashley back into her life the she used to be because it had been a while since. Spencer just wanted to be with Ashley without any of the drama that came with it, but it never happened because as soon as the murder hit the newspapers, chaos broke out with Spencer, her mom, and Ashley. _

_Ashley and Spencer stopped by Spencer's house because it was the day before Ashley's trial and she figured they'd confess everything. _

_Instead of being in shock, Spencer's mom got angry. She gave a demonic look towards Ashley and screamed, "You just have to ruin everything good in her life don't you?" Obviously she didn't believe Carmen beat Spencer. Spencer's mom stood up from her chair and walked around the table to stand over Ashley. She yelled even louder, "You just can't let her be happy, right?" _

_Ashley stood up and yelled back, "Are you crazy? I saved your daughter's life! You should've seen the bruises she got from Carmen—they were unbelievable!" _

_Spencer's mom used all of her might to shove Ashley to the ground, creating a loud sound throughout the room. She dropped down to the floor and began suffocating Ashley. Spencer needed to save Ashley because she had no idea how far her mother would go. Spencer grabbed ceramic flowerpot on the ledge and smashed it on her head, causing her limp body to fall over on Ashley's side. Spencer's mother's big head shielded Ashley from getting hit with the debris. At first, Spencer and Ashley thought the impact had just knocked her out, but they kept checking her pulse, but she didn't have one. _

_Spencer was in sheer shock at what she did, but she had to do it. She had to protect Ashley even if it meant by killing someone. _

Spencer looks at me and smiles. Her nose gently grazes mine as our lips caress each other's.

Kyla acts like a child. She says, "Oh boo. Get a room."

I smirk and say slyly, "We plan on it."


	3. Part 3 of 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Warning: Extreme content**

My brain is ready to pound out of my skull any second. I can feel it. My throat feels like somebody put a torch to it. I didn't get any sleep last night because I can barely breathe through my nose. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a fever, if I don't have one already. Life is not being very nice to me right now. Is this supposed to be karma for killing Carmen?

I'm in so much pain, but I refuse to get treatment. I never liked going to the doctors so I'm definitely not going to the infirmary. The whole thing just sounds creepy to me. I'll just wait until it gets unbearable then I'll crawl to the medical center.

I need something to distract me from my pain, but there's nothing and no one to amuse me. Kyla has her head buried in the Bible and it's been that way for the past few days now so she's not even keeping me company. I just hope she's getting something out of reading that everyday because if she doesn't then…I don't know. I'll think of something for her not helping me feel better.

I lay down on my bed to try to rest my body. I close my eyes and let out a big stuffy-nosed sigh. Kyla finally says something, "You need to see a doctor."

I open my eyes and turn to her. I say, "No way in hell am I going."

She closes her book. Boy, she must be frustrated with me because she hasn't closed that book in the past few days. She says, "You're going and I'm going to bring you."

I say stubbornly, "You can't make me."

She replies, "No, I can't, but you're going otherwise you're going to die."

I scuff my voice and say, "I'm not going to _die_."

She's getting annoyed, as well, with me and I can tell it in her voice. She says, "Yes you are if you don't get treated. I don't want to lose my cellmate." She creates a frown on her face.

I admit, "I'm not leaving Spencer."

Kyla ponders on that statement a little bit before responding. She asks, "Is that what this is all about? You're not gonna get help because you're afraid to leave Spencer?" I don't answer her, but that seems to give her an answer. "That is not an excuse. Me and the girls will keep her safe, I promise."

I wait a few seconds to soak everything in. I finally let out, "Okay fine, but if anything remotely dangerous happens to her, you're all dead meat. You should know by now that I will do whatever it takes to protect her." I stand up to get some air through my nose. I walk towards the cell bars and look out to everything around me. "And I will hurt anyone who hurts her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

I figured I would eat lunch and then head out to the medical wing. I got Spencer's approval to get treated. Well, actually she begged for me to go because I must look that terrible.

I somehow manage to eat a good majority of the food on my tray because I can barely smell anything; therefore, I can't smell the aroma of the fake food that is plastered on each of our trays.

All of a sudden, Jen says out of nowhere, "Oh look, there's that guard again." She points across the room to a tall, broad character that looks very masculine, standing around, chatting with the other guards.

Spencer and I look back and forth at each other, trying to figure out what is so special about the person. I look back at the broad and it seems I caught her eye, but that's not a good thing. She begins to walk towards us and that cues Spencer and I to turn around, pretending to not have been staring at her.

Kyla tries to continue on with a conversation to bring us back to our previous position, but she falters over her own thoughts and isn't able to provoke another conversation. Before we know it, the guard is standing directly over us with her arms folded obnoxiously. The quite butchy figure says, "Hey ladies." She has a smirk on her face as she says it.

We all say "Hey/Hi" in each of our funky ways. Most of us have our heads down as to not see the face beaming at us. I'm scared beyond belief right now and I can tell Spencer is too. I feel like shit already, the last thing I need is a creeper watching us. IT speaks again, "How are you ladies doing?" Why is she calling us "ladies"? What, are we pieces of meat to her?

We don't answer her, but we all carefully watch her every move. She waits a few moments for a semi-decent response, but we refuse to give it to her. As she walks around the table to proceed back to her little chatting session with the rest of the guards, she says, "Nobody wants to talk? That's all right. I'll be back." I scrutinize her as I see her wink at **my** Spencer.

I wait for her to leave the scene before I say, "Who the hell is that and why does she think she can wink at my girlfriend like that?"

Everyone at our table zooms in on the conversation. Jen informs me, "That's G-Girl."

I can't help but laugh hysterically when I hear that. I'm just glad "G-girl" didn't catch me doing so. I finally catch my breath and ask, "What? Does she think she's gangsta too?"

Jen looks at me seriously, "That's…not…why…she's…called…that. She's technically not a **she**. The 'G' part of 'G-girl' stands for 'guy'."

I ask in a confused manner, "What do you mean?"

Jen says, "She's a transsexual who hasn't gotten _you know what_ taken care of."

I say disgustedly, "What? How come?"

Chelsea chimes in, "I heard she doesn't want to get rid of it. That's why she hasn't gotten it done."

I can't really know how to process that so I don't respond to any of them. Then Kyla chimes in as well, "I heard she raped an inmate not too long ago."

Madison says, "Yea, I heard that too."

I look over at Chelsea whose nodding her head, agreeing with what was said.

I ask, "And she got away with it?"

Everyone shrugs their shoulders, indicating that they don't know.

All I can do is keep my jaw dropped in shock and say, "She belongs to be here more than any of us. That creeper."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 days later _

After lunch, I went straight to the medical wing. They took once glance at me and immediately admitted me into the hospital until I got better. I couldn't have any contact with the other inmates--not even Spencer, until I was cured. Life just wasn't going good for me that day.

So I'm back in my cell, waiting for them to let us outside. I haven't been out in days so I'm more than excited to be outside, especially with my girl. Being in this cell, day after day, is getting to me. I just want to be freed, but that won't happen.

Kyla hasn't been talking to me recently, but it's obviously not because she's glued to her book because I don't think I've seen her open the damn thing the whole time I've been back. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she must be hiding something from me.

I finally hear the sound, freeing each of us outside. I quickly walk out of my cell to search for Spencer down the hall. I swerve through the masses of people to finally see the person I've been longing to be with. As soon as she turns the corner to remove herself from her cell, I see her appearance and my heart sinks.

Outlines of black and blue marks encircle her body. A few cuts and scrapes are scattered across her face. Her face is hollowed in a bit and it seems like she hasn't gotten sleep in a while—maybe for _three_ nights. I quickly walk up to her and caress my fingers over her face. I ask her kindly, "What happened Spencer?"

Her eyes look at me, expressing unbelievable pain and a terrifying memory of what happened. She doesn't say anything.

I plead, "Spencer, please tell me what happened."

She looks at me morosely, but is refusing to speak of what occurred.

I'm at the point of frustration because I know someone did this to her, but she doesn't want to tell me. I ask, "Was it Kyla? Did Kyla do something to you? Chelsea? Jen? Madison? Who Spencer? Who did this to you?"

She seems to still be in shock, telling me that whatever happened, didn't just happen once, but over and over again. I grab her arm in an aggravated way and stormed back to my cell. I peek my head in to see if Kyla's still there, but she isn't.

I continue to storm down the hall, searching for the black-haired girl. My eyes are looking every which way as I walk down the hall. Pretty soon, I see the back of Kyla's head. I run towards her and grab the back of her shirt, pulling her back towards me. I push her against the railing and say angrily, "Who did this to her? I know you know and you're going to tell me. And I swear if it's you or anyone else in your little clan, you all better figure out what you want on your gravestones."

Kyla sees the evil and possible destruction I could cause in my eyes and instantly surrenders. She says, "It wasn't any of us, I swear."

I yell, "Then who the hell did this to her! I want some answers, now!"

Kyla's intimidated face looks over at Spencer then back at me. She finally confesses, "It was G-girl."

My mouth drops. I look at Spencer's body and then back at Kyla. I yell, "How the hell could you let that happen? You promised me you were going to look after her, but you couldn't even do that for me? I can't believe this." I look at Spencer. I ask sympathetically, "What did she do to you Spencer?"

Spencer just looks at me like she did before, but doesn't give me an answer. Did she become mute over the past few days too?

I demand, "Spencer, you're going to tell me and you're going to tell me right now."

She waits a few seconds before speaking. She explains, "She took me into a dark room and tied me down. And then she…" She begins to cry. She yells out, "Then she shoved that thing in me over and over again!" She pauses. "I tried to fight back, but that only caused her to keep beating me." She pauses again. "It was terrible, Ashley, really terrible. I never want that to happen again."

I assure her, "Don't worry, I will never let her lay another hand on you." I put my hands gently on her upper arms to soothe her. I escort her to begin walking outside. I turn to Kyla before walking next to Spencer. I say disgustedly, "Don't even think about talking to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Night

I plan to take care of business tonight, right before it's lights out for everyone.

I managed to steal a steak knife during dinner, just in case I need it tonight. I hope I don't, but who knows what could happen.

I look over at Kyla who is sitting, again, reading that damn Bible. I look out down the hall and see G-Girl standing relatively close to our cell. I whisper, "Kyla, pretend you're sleeping."

She asks confusedly, "What? Why?"

I look at her annoyingly, "Just do it, now!"

She obeys my wishes and puts away her book to "fall asleep".

I yell down the hall to get G-Girl's attention, "Hey, guard, can you help me with something?"

She walks towards the cell as I prepare my little act. She reaches the cell and asks, "What?"

I lie, "I need your advice on something I'm working on, but you have to come in to see it."

She doesn't immediately agree, instead she looks around the corridor, letting out a deep sigh. She replies, "Make this quick. You're not the only person I have to keep my eyes on."

I create a fake smile. I simply agree as she unlocks the cell to invite herself in. I guide her to the "drawing" I have on the desk. It's really nothing; it's just there to distract her from my movements.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the knife. I throw my arms around her neck and place the knife against her neck like I did to Carmen. My arms constrict her airwaves. I say, "So I hear you were messing around with my girlfriend?" Squeals and movements are all that are performed by her. I continue, "If you ever think of doing that again, I'll make sure you won't see the next day. I'm not afraid to hurt anybody that hurts Spencer. You see, she's mine and I'm hers and when someone tries to take your property or permanently annihilate it, you're going to fight back, right? Well that's exactly what I'm doing now. I will go as far as I have to go to keep Spencer safe. And I'm frankly not afraid of slitting your throat right now because what would be the consequences? I get sent to jail? Oh wait, I'm already here. So see, it would just be a win-win situation for me. You would be dead, Spencer would be safe, and I would get a slap on the wrist. So what is stopping me from killing you? I'm not sure really." I give up my grip on her, letting her body drop to the floor. She breathes in and out, trying to get as much air to her brain as possible. "If I hear that you laid another finger on her, you better be praying I come up with a good reason to not slice your throat." I pause to analyze my surroundings. "It was nice talking to you. I hope we can do this again sometime." I create a fake smile as she looks back at me, still trying to catch her breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning

Our little posse is sitting at the table, eating our delicious breakfast and enjoying life as it is. I nudge Spencer a little to give her the good news, "Hey guess what?"

She says excitedly, "What?"

I inform, "You shouldn't be getting any unwanted visitors trying to take control of you anymore."

Spencer takes that all in for a few seconds before she says, "What?"

I explain, "I took care of G-Girl. She won't be messing with you anymore."

Spencer gives me the "uh-oh" look. She says, "What did you do now?"

I say playfully, "Don't worry, it was nothing."

Spencer sighs and shakes her head, "Oh Ashley."


End file.
